


Friday's Child

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koshei è nato di venerdì. Per l'esattezza, venerdì 19 Marzo 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday's Child

**Friday's Child**

A voler essere fiscali, Koshei possiede una data di nascita perfettamente pragmatica e umana. È nato di venerdì, il 19 Marzo del 1999, e poco importa che per sua madre fosse già il terzo 19 Marzo del 1999 vissuto nell'arco di due anni.

Poco importa che la data terrestre non voglia dire niente per un Time Lord, Koshei è senza dubbio un bimbo del venerdì, nato sotto il segno dei Pesci, e ci vuole poco perché i suoi occhioni azzurri un po' fuori fuoco si aprano curiosi sul mondo mentre si ciuccia un pollice in braccio alla mamma, e formula pensieri soffici, acquerelli sfumati.

Impara a stringere un pastello prima di saper tenere in mano un cucchiaio, impara a distinguere il suo colore preferito (il blu) prima di dire la sua prima parola ('mamma', per la cronaca, ed è uno di quei ricordi che nessuna rigenerazione e neanche la morte potrà cancellare nella memoria della Settima), tira la barba a Leonardo da Vinci prima di essersi mai messo in piedi da solo (uno di quei momenti epocali per i quali si aspetta di essere preso in giro fino alla fine dei suoi giorni).

Il venerdì resta il suo giorno preferito, il giorno meraviglioso in cui qualsiasi cosa può accadere e accade.

È venerdì il giorno in cui suo padre lo stringe in braccio per la prima volta, è venerdì il giorno in cui la mamma lo porta a conoscere Vincent, e poi ancora quando viene accompagnato dalla Settima a conoscere la Quinta.

È venerdì l'1 Gennaio del 1999, quando apre il BodyMod, ed è venerdì il 31 Dicembre dello stesso anno, quando chiude a chiave quella porta per l'ultima volta e tira un piccolo sospiro.

È, infine, un pacifico venerdì di Marzo il giorno del 2035 in cui si schianta attraverso spazio e tempo nel giardino di una casa azzurra, in un tranquillo quartiere residenziale di Londra, e questa è un'altra storia.

**Author's Note:**

> ... e vi presento Koshei. Ho in lavorazione una storia più grande, più complessa, più TUTTO (oltre a ottordicimila altre storie brevi), ma intanto ve lo presento col suo giorno preferito.


End file.
